dragonquestfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Rygalber
50px Bienvenid@ a mi sensual Perfil 50px center|500px Conocí Dragon Quest de forma completamente casual. Hace ya tiempo, cuando todavía tenía 13 años, me descargué el Final Fantasy II (Sip, mi primer RPG fue Final Fantasy II) para mi móvil. Me encantó aquel juego, y quise tener más como él. Bueeeno, el caso es que un día nuestra clase se fue de excursión, y en dicha excursión nos topamos con un Game (tienda de juegos de segunda mano e_e). Me harté de buscar por un Final Fantasy para mi DS, pero no encontré nada. Sin embargo, encontré el Dragon Quest IV. Yo no conocía de nada la saga, pero decidí comprarlo. Me encantó, y me hizo sentir un gran interés por el resto de la saga. De momento me he pasado los siguientes Dragon Quest: *Dragon Quest I *Dragon Quest II: Panteón de los Espíritus Malignos *Dragon Quest III *Dragon Quest IV: Capítulos de los Elegidos *Dragon Quest V: La Prometida Celestial *Dragon Quest VI: Los Reinos Oníricos *Dragon Quest IX: Centinelas del Firmamento Esos son a los que he jugado, aunque espero que la lista pueda crecer todavía más ^^. He de decir que probé el Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 y tras 2 horas decidí dejarlo, no me gustaba en absoluto. Bueeeno... Empezaré diciendo que el tipo de videojuegos que más me gusta es el de los JRPG´s, como se puede intuir por mi nombre XD. Por supuesto, también he jugado juegos de otros géneros. Puedo decir que soy "algo" Gamer, normalmente le dedico un par de horas diarias a algún videojuego. Si termino uno (suelo intentar completarlos al 100% sin usar guía, aunque termino usándola porque no soporto estar más de media hora atrapado en una parte en la que no sé que hay que hacer), al día siguiente empiezo otro, así de simple xD. Me gusta informarme sobre el mundo de los videojuegos, en el sentido de que si me gusta un videojuego, busco información sobre este (Año en el que salió a la venta, si cuenta con alguna secuela, adaptación al anime, etc ewe). También suelo visitar foros para ver opiniones de otros acerca de juegos que me gustan, aunque normalmente no hago mucho caso a no ser que se pasen de críticos. xD Lista completa de juegos= *Saga Dragon Quest **Dragon Quest I **Dragon Quest II **Dragon Quest III **Dragon Quest IV **Dragon Quest V **Dragon Quest VI **Dragon Quest IX *Saga Final Fantasy **Final Fantasy I & II: Down of Soulds **Final Fantasy III **Final Fantasy IV **Final Fantasy V **Final Fantasy VI **Final Fantasy VII **Final Fantasy VIII **Final Fantasy IX *Saga Tales of **Tales of Phantasia **Tales of Destiny **Tales of Symphonia **Tales of Eternia **Tales of the Abyss *Saga The Legend of Zelda **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Master Quest **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds **The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures **Link´s Crossbow Training *Saga Metroid **Metroid Prime Trilogy (Engloba 3 juegos de la saga) **Metroid Prime Hunters **Metroid Fusion **Metroid Zero Mission *Saga Golden Sun **Golden Sun **Golden Sun: La Edad Perdida **Golden Sun: Oscuro Amanecer *Saga Pokémon **Pokémon Negro 2 **Pokémon Rojo Fuego **Pokémon Esmeralda **Pokémon Platino **Pokémon Diamante *Otros **Chrono Trigger **Lufia II **Terranigma **Super Smash Bros Brawl |-| Mi top 10= #Final Fantasy VII (Muchos dicen que es sobrevalorado, pero en realidad es una obra de arte) #Chrono Trigger #Final Fantasy IX #Tales of Phantasia #Final Fantasy VIII #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #Dragon Quest IV #Dragon Quest V #Tales of Eternia #Dragon Quest VI La verdad es que el 75% de todos estos juegos han sido jugados con Emulador. :v Acerca de Pokémon he de decir que, más allá del tener que capturar y entrenar Pokémon, no entiendo por qué es una saga tan famosa, es entretenida, pero solo eso. Además de un "poco" gamer, también soy un "poco" otaku. :v Mi primer anime fue... nada más y nada menos que... Dragon Ball. Lo ví por primera vez a los 6 años creo recordar y a día de hoy lo he visto unas 5 veces. :v Aún así, considero que es un anime sobrevalorado, algunos incluso lo clasifican como el mejor anime cuando en realidad los hay mucho mejores. A pesar de ver algunos animes en TV, no empecé en serio en este mundillo hasta los 15 años, cuando conseguí (por fin, después de mucho suplicarle a mi madre xD) internet. Al igual que con los videojuegos, me gusta informarme sobre animes que me gustan y, por supuesto, visitar foros a cagarme en todos aquellos que hablen mal de algún anime que me gusta. t(^.^t) (?) Algunas veces, al terminar un anime, también leo el manga, para conocer más en profundidad la historia, o simplemente para continuar la historia que en el anime se quedó a medias. Si el anime o el manga sigue en emisión, la nota de alguna de las siguientes series podría cambiar en un futuro. En la lista enumero los animes que he visto y, además, le doy la nota que, según yo, se merecen, aunque es opinión personal. En la nota que le doy a Dragon Ball dejé que influyese la nostalgia, en realidad se merece menos. e_e #Code Geass (Mi favorito :3) 10 #Death Note 10 #Neon Genesis Evangelion (Si aún no lo has visto y lees en algún foro que es un anime super chungo de entender... créeme, es cierto xD) 10 #Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV) 9.8 #Fate/Zero 9.8 #Darker than Black 9.7 #Shingeki no Kyojin 9.7 #Elfen Lied (Mucho mejor el manga que el anime, especialmente el final) 9.6 #Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom 9.5 #Psycho-Pass 9.4 #Bleach 9.4 #Dragon Ball 9.4 #Fairy Tail 9.3 #Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 9.3 #Steins; Gate 9.3 #Shiki 9 #Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 9 #Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (Incluyendo Kai) 8.8 #Mirai Nikki 8.5 #Guilty Crown 8.5 #Corpse Party 8.5 #Highschool of the Dead 8.5 #BTOOOM! 8.5 #Another 8.2 #Psycho-Pass 2 8 #Detective Conan 8 #Fate/Stay Night 7.9 #Tokyo Ghoul 7.5 #Gokukoku no Brynhildr 7.5 #Ao no Exorcist 7.5 #Shin Sekai Yori 7.4 #Claymore 7.4 #Tales of the Abyss 7 #Danganronpa: The Animation 7 #Deadman Wonderland 7 #Blue Dragon 6 #Sword Art Online (Este es el anime más sobrevalorado del planeta) 5 Generalmente me gusta todo tipo de música, simplemente porque en todos los estilos suele haber al menos una canción que me gusta. Aún así, el género del que más escucho música es del Dubstep. No solo escucho Dubstep, si no que también algunos otros estilos electrónicos, como el Electro, Electro-House, etc. También escucho estilos como el Dance y el Hands Up. De vez en cuando me da por escuchar Rap. e_e Sí, dicen que estilos como el Dubstep no son más que ruido, pero yo los escucho y punto. :v Categoría:Usuarios Españoles